wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scáth Hiachóir
Scáth Hiachóir is a Veteran Marine of the Bloodmoon Hunters Space Marine Chapter. He was the leader of the Scáth Hiachóir Hunting Party during the Blue Hand Heresy. Sergeant Scáth Hiachóir led his brothers to victory securing drop zones for Imperial reinforcements and tying up Blue Hand Traitors until the reinforcements could arrive. History Raised within the only Hive city left of Aigéad Fuil, Scáth was the son of a hive gang warlord. Raised from birth in the ways of a leader, Scáth was taught to fight and kill for his gang. In the wastelands and tunnels of his world there was many dangers but only those like him were willing to step outside the safety of the void shields to get more resources for survival. The Techno-Barbarians of Aigéad Fuil are known to be great scavengers and even though not sanctioned by the Adepts of the Mechanicus to make their vehicles and weapons to work in a dizzying array of unusual patterns. Seeking recruits, the Bloodmoon Hunters sent Scáth a vision through the use of rare holography technology of where the challenge of faith and blood must be performed. Making his way through the dangerous tunnels and acid wastelands of Aigéad Fuil with several of his gang to Folsom's Keep to become one of hunters among the stars. As an Aspirant, Scáth performed the ultimate test of the Bloodmoon Hunters to ambush and capture a Master of the Bloodmoon Hunters. In his particular trial, Scáth had to capture the infamous Master of the Stalkers of Ishtar. The marines of 5th Hunt company are as stealthy as they are fearsome, they specialize in infiltrating the enemy and weakening them from within. So the Master of such a company was the pinnacle of Asymmetric warfare and unorthodox tactics. It's a rare Aspirant who can catch a glimpse of this mysterious master, but Scáth through performed well through the use of his fellow gang members and group tactics. His ability to see the battlefield quickly and adapt was recognized as his party of aspirants were recognized to become Hunters of the Bloodmoon. If the challenge wasn't hard enough, Scáth had to perform his feat while under the effects of drugs meant to bring his worst fears to life. The Master had used every trick in the book to off settle and trick the young aspirant but through it all he did well. These early uses of group tactics lead him into the Lupine School of training for the Bloodmoon Hunters. Here he learned ways to hunt more efficiently as a member of a party, he learned Hit and run and how to harass an opponent to the location of one's choosing. As a Apprentice, he recon the enemy, identified ambush zones and laid traps. Further he learned the ins and outs of the tactical support and harassing techniques as he moved from Apprentice to Journeyman. Through the years, Scáth proved to be a creative and thorough Hunter. He eventually worked his way up the ranks to Sergeant and from there worked his particular methods with the additions of learning from other Schools of Hunting. Surviving and Hunting for centuries eventually he became a respected veteran of the Stalkers of Ishtar. One of the few Veterans that wasn't apart the Masters of the Hunt. He worked to being one of the trusted to lead hunts in 5th Hunt Company. His exploits as a leader of Hunts made him one of the most respected in the Chapter. For Several Centuries he eventually rose to Master rank. He became the Master of the Void in early M40. During one of the great hunts he personally lead in late M40 he was gravely injured. Placed into a Dreadnought, the former Master of the Void serves as a Venerable Dreadnought in the Masters of the Hunt. He is called upon when his wisdom is needed, or when the foes or so great that a Grand Hunt is called. Personality A tactical and strategic genius with a reserved nature. His turn of mind maps out enemy tactics as if was a book he had already read. He has tendencies driven towards personal achievement and competition to prove individual superiority. Scáth has a general disregard and suspicion of the mere trappings of honor and glory, favoring results by any means necessary like most of his Chapter. Not being blindly obedient expects to act upon his own initiative and feels others should do the same. Aloof and autonomous in his ways as normal for Bloodmoon Hunters and so is at odds with most other chapters. Flexibility and willingness to adapt to their situation represents the core of the Bloodmoon Hunters' combat doctrine. As he prepares to engage his opponents, Scáth is always careful to identify all of his assets and utilize them to the fullest means possible. Generally reserved, Scáth stays in the shadows until the right time to speak. When he does he tends to be very recalcitrant and terse, often condemning the more direct tactics. Scáth is extremely intelligent and possesses naturally well-developed problem-solving abilities as well possesses a near-genius ability to observe, memorize and adapt to any situation. Relations Wargear M39 *'Subrique "Bullpup" Cyber-Mastiff Variant' - The beast is carefully crafted as a true terror weapon, a massively built and heavily-armored steel construct of considerable bulk. Equipped with sub-sonic Voxhailers that continually emit a selection of low frequency vocalizations designed to trigger fear in the local population where they are deployed, this mode finds frequent use during intense riots. Capable of shrugging off most small arms fire and of bringing down even large groups of well-armed opponents. Bullpups are equipped with shock jaws which can also double as Chainblade weapons. The construct also has magnetic locking feet and jaws which enable the creature to lock on to a target and hold it in place. It simply tracks, hunts, and kills any target loaded into its sophisticated spoor-identifying protocols, equipped with a pair of Gamma weapons in pods mounted on the shoulders, this formidable equipment suite is combined with an insidiously effective training regimen, which electrically stimulates the cogitator's cortical centres upon completion of a successful "find". This practice causes the Bloodhound to become obsessive and tireless in its duties. *'Volkite Serpenta' - Blasts from Volkite Weapons were even known to be able to penetrate the thick ceramite plates of Space Marine Power Armour with one concentrated shot. Volkite Weapons produced a deflagrating attack, in which subsonic combustion caused by a beam of thermal energy propagated through a target material by thermodynamic heat transfer so that hot burning material heated the next layer of cold material and ignited it. A Volkite Weapon's heat ray had a devastating effect on organic matter, explosively burning flesh into ash and jetting fire. *''' Archaeotech Pistol''' - An Archaeotech Pistol was an ancient sidearm dating back to the Age of Technology. This type of pistol was capable of firing a variety of projectiles, be they micro-atomic munitions or searing directed energy kill-rays that drew power from a planet's magnetosphere. Archaeotech Pistols often served as the sidearms of high-ranking Imperial nobles and Imperial Army and Space Marine commanders during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. *'MK III Relic Iron Power Armor Variant' - It has more frontal protection than the Mark II Armour, but the weight of the rear armour was lessened to compensate. The suit uses a heavy armored helmet with sloping plates designed to deflect shots to the left and right, thus inspiring its name as the Iron Pattern. The helmet inspired the Mark IV and VI helmet designs. The wedge-shaped helmet (designed to deflect incoming fire from the front) formed the basis for the later distinctive Corvus Beak helmet of the Mark VI Pattern. Modified for stealthier operations. Scáth Hiachóir Hunting Party, M39, Blue Hand Heresy *'Artificer Jared Leictreach' - *'Lexicanum' - *'Apothecary' - *'Lupine School Biker Tactical Marines' x5 *'Arachnid School Infiltration Marines' x5 *'Arachnid School Devastator Marines' x3 *'Raptor School Assault Jump Marines' x3 *'Apprentice Scout Marines' x5 **'Apprentice Trodaire Gearr' - When dressed down from his normal gear keeping only a prized dagger even then, he had made from the chitin of a Léim Portán that he kept as a good luck charm. Standing 6' 6" tall, this tan skinned man has an unlikable feel about him, and he has a strange burn mark on his left leg from getting caught in a vent blast in the tunnels of Aigéad Fuil. His lean face has a softly shaped jaw, a pointed nose, large ears and thin lips to go with his grey eyes that are deep set, and fine eyebrows. A very short, fine, brown hair which is neatly styled matched his short arms, a heavy torso, and toned legs that spoke of heavy weight training and weapons work. He has a mythical creature tattoo across his entire left arm that shown even wearing scruffy, garish clothes that are mostly pastel-coloured and slightly too small. The dagger is flexible, currently has a sharp edge, and has mysterious engravings across it that only has meaning for his past hunts. It has an impractical guard, a tattered purple leather grip, and a large red gem set in the pommel. It is of an average weight, is well balanced and is comfortable to use for a long time. His first hunt outside the immediate confines of their system was during the Blue Hand Heresy, fresh from being made Astartes he was still in his growth but already showed the potential for the Raptor School. *'Nighthawk Pattern Storm Eagle' - Designed by Iron Father Sabik Wayland of the Iron Hands Legion. This pattern was in use by the time of the Horus Heresy despite not having been officially sanctioned by the Martian Mechanicum. It was noted for its superior maneuverability, high velocity and inbuilt stealth technologies. *'Infernum Pattern Razorback' - It is believed that Techmarines of the Fire Hawks Chapter formulated a means of overcoming the power feed issue and first used the new vehicle variant during the Badab War, where this advanced type of Razorback was used to smash through enemy fortifications and deliver squads directly through the breach. The New variant was named Infernum Pattern Razorback. *'Land Speeder Storm' - Land Speeder Storms are significant modifications to the standard Land Speeder, designed for use by the Chapter's Scout Squads. Though equal to the standard model in speed and maneuverability, it trades it's heavy armament for the ability to carry five Marine Scouts into battle. It is further altered with baffled engines and a sophisticated spy array, allowing for stealthy insertions behind enemy lines Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:TechCaptain